The present invention relates to cooling devices, in particular, but not exclusively, to cooling electrical devices. Aspects of the present invention relate to a flow guide, to a support for a device, and to a support incorporating a flow guide. Aspects of the invention relate to electrical equipment, and to a method of cooling devices.
Embodiments of the invention relate more particularly to the cooling of electrical devices, for example devices which perform a processing or memory function, such as any processor (for example a semiconductor or other logic device, an integrated circuit, a microprocessor and the like) or any storage device (for example a mass storage device). In preferred embodiments of the invention, the device comprises a printed circuit board. Such devices may be in the form of an integrated circuit, possibly mounted on a printed circuit board. Accordingly, the electrical equipment may typically be a computer, modem, switch, hub or other equipment.
Electrical equipment such as a computer includes various electrical devices which generate heat during use. During use, such devices become warm. It is undesirable for the device to become too hot because excessive heat can cause damage to components of the device. It is known to cool electrical devices using one or more fans and indeed a cooling fan is often provided in electrical equipment. In a conventional arrangement, electrical devices are arranged within a casing. The fan sucks air through one or more grilles in the casing, the air passes over the devices and out of the casing via the fan.
However, under many conditions, such arrangements have been found to be inefficient.
One problem is losses in air flow which can be caused by changes in flow direction of the coolant flow, for example by hitting a barrier and creating static pressure. This can reduce the cooling properties of the coolant flow.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the cooling of the electrical device and/or to improve the efficiency of the cooling. One benefit of improving the efficiency of the cooling is that smaller and/or fewer fans could be used to obtain the desired cooling effect. Also, the need for additional heatsinks or heatpipes for cooling the devices may be reduced. This could lead to savings in cost and a reduction in the weight of the equipment.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a guide for supporting a device in a flow of a coolant, the support including a deflector for modifying the coolant flow.
Preferably the deflector is arranged for directing the coolant flow.
Where guides are used for supporting a device in a flow of coolant (for example air), there is often a reduction in the flow velocity caused by an abrupt change in the flow direction at the support. The flow of air effectively hits a barrier at the support, increasing static pressure. By providing the deflector, the losses in air flow caused by changes in the flow direction can be reduced. This enables the air to continue at a level close to its original speed, thus maximising its cooling properties.
The deflector can be arranged to direct the flow of coolant at the device to improve cooling of the device.
The guide can also be used downstream of the device. In this case, the deflector can be arranged so as to minimise speed losses due to flow separation as the flow leaves the edge of the device. The deflector may act as a diffuser downstream of the device to recover pressure and improve the efficiency of cooling.
Preferably the guide is adapted to support a printed circuit board. In preferred embodiments, the device comprises a module, card or printed circuit board (PCB).
Preferably the guide further includes a portion, preferably a formation, for engagement with the device. Where the device is a module, card or PCB, preferably the guide includes a slot, groove or channel into which the device may be inserted.
As discussed below, the equipment may comprise a pair of guides, and the device may be slotted between the guides. However, it is envisaged that the guide might be attachable directly to the device, for example using a clip or other formation, or in another way, for example using adhesive.
In a broad aspect of the invention, there is provided a flow guide for modifying the flow of a coolant past a device, the guide comprising a device engaging portion, for example a formation for attaching the guide to the device, and a deflector for modifying the coolant flow. Thus the guide may be separate from the support for the device.
Preferably the deflector includes a flow modifying surface adapted to be angled in use relative to the direction of coolant flow. Thus the surface can direct the flow, for example towards the device. In preferred embodiments, the guide includes a base for attaching the guide to the equipment; preferably the flow modifying surface is angled with respect to the base. Preferably the angle of the surface is between about 10xc2x0 and 30xc2x0, preferably between 20xc2x0 and 25xc2x0, preferably about 23xc2x0.
In embodiments of the invention, the angle of the surface to the coolant flow may vary along the width of the deflector. Thus the flow can be modified to the exact requirements of the device to be cooled so that the flow is directed to the desired areas of the surfaces of the device or devices to be cooled.
The modifying surface may be a planar surface or may be curved and may include formations for increasing turbulence or producing other desired flow patterns, thus giving improved cooling of the device.
In embodiments of the invention, the guide includes a plurality of flow modifying surfaces. Thus the coolant can be directed to more than one surface of the device or to more than one device and/or modify the flow of two or more coolant streams.
In preferred embodiments, the deflector includes two flow modifying surfaces. For example, the deflector may include an upper and a lower surface, so that two sides of a device can be cooled. This is particularly advantageous for the cooling of PCBs in that both sides can be cooled at the same time and the flow over the top and bottom surfaces can be modified using a single guide.
Preferably the guide includes an aperture. By including an aperture, the guide can be arranged in the coolant flow and yet allow the flow to reach more than one surface of the device.
This feature is of particular importance and is provided separately. Thus a further aspect of the invention provides a guide for supporting a device in a flow of a coolant, the guide including an aperture.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides a guide for supporting a printed circuit board in a flow of coolant, the guide including an attachment portion for engaging the printed circuit board, the guide including a deflector for modifying the flow of coolant flowing past a first surface of the printed circuit board and further including an aperture for a flow of coolant flowing past a second surface of the printed circuit board.
Preferably the guide includes a plurality of apertures. Thus more of the coolant can flow past the device while retaining the structural strength of the guide. The apertures can be arranged so that the coolant flow is directed to particular areas of the device or devices, for example at hot areas.
Preferably the guide further includes a flow modifying surface associated with the aperture. Thus the cooling of the devices can be improved.
Preferably the guide comprises conductive material. Thus heat may be removed by conduction from the device, further enhancing cooling. In preferred embodiments of the invention, the guide comprises heat conducting polymer material.
Preferably the guide is mouldable, preferably injection mouldable. Preferably the guide is formable, preferably able to be moulded, in one piece, preferably by injection moulding. Preferably the guide is formable by injection moulding in one piece. While it is envisaged that the guide can be made in several pieces and subsequently joined, the cost of manufacture and assembly of the guide can be reduced if a one-piece guide is used.
The invention further provides an apparatus including a guide as described herein. Preferably the apparatus includes an inlet for the coolant, wherein the guide is arranged immediately adjacent the inlet. By arranging the guide directly downstream of the inlet, better flow can be obtained.
This feature is of particular importance and is provided separately. Thus according to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus including an enclosure and means for generating a flow of coolant in the enclosure, the equipment further including a guide for modifying the flow of a coolant past a device in the enclosure, the enclosure comprising an inlet for the coolant, wherein the guide is arranged immediately downstream of the inlet.
Also provided is an apparatus including an enclosure and means for generating a flow of coolant in the enclosure, the equipment further including a guide for modifying the flow of a coolant past a device in the enclosure, the enclosure comprising an outlet for the coolant, wherein the guide is arranged immediately upstream of the outlet.
For example, where the apparatus includes a housing having a grille, the guide is preferably arranged so that it is immediately adjacent the grille. Where the guide has a deflector, preferably the deflector is arranged immediately adjacent the grille. Thus improved flow characteristics can be achieved.
Also, as described in more detail below, the guide can be used to split the flow into more than one flow stream. The arrangement of the guide can determine the proportion of the coolant flow entering each stream.
An aspect of the invention provides an apparatus including an enclosure and means for generating a flow of coolant in the enclosure, the equipment further including a guide for supporting a device in the flow of coolant, the guide including a deflector for modifying the coolant flow.
Preferably the guide is arranged to be upstream of a device, the deflector being adapted to direct the coolant flow past the device.
Preferably the apparatus further includes a guide arranged to be downstream of a device, for modifying the coolant flow.
An aspect of the invention further provides an apparatus including an enclosure and means for generating a flow of coolant in the enclosure, the equipment further including a guide for supporting a device in the flow of coolant, the guide including an aperture for the coolant flow.
Preferably the equipment further comprises a fan. Where reference is made herein to the use of a fan, that term is preferably to be interpreted broadly to include all devices suitable for effecting flow of the coolant.
Preferably the coolant is air. It is, however, envisaged that other fluids could be used. For example, the coolant could comprise water or benzene. A suitable apparatus for effecting the flow of coolant would be used. Preferably the fan is arranged to suck air through the equipment. It is thought that sucking gives better flow properties than would be obtained if the fan were arranged to blow the coolant through the system.
The apparatus or guide may further include the device. The guide may be attached to the device. For example, where the device comprises a module, for example a card or PCB having several components, the PCB may be arranged in a slot or channel in the guide. The guide may include a formation for attaching the guide to the device, for example a clip, or it may be attached in a different way, for example using adhesive material.
According to the invention, there is further provided a method of cooling a device, using a guide as described herein.
Also provided by the invention is the use of a guide or apparatus as described herein in the cooling of a device.
The invention also provides a method of cooling a device substantially as described herein with reference to FIGS. 1 to 5, FIG. 7 or FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings, and a guide or an apparatus substantially as described herein with reference to and as illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 5, FIG. 7 or FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings.
Any feature in one aspect of the invention may be applied to other aspects of the invention, in any appropriate combination. Apparatus features may be applied to the method features and vice versa.
The term xe2x80x9csectional areaxe2x80x9d preferably refers to a transverse cross section of the channel being substantially perpendicular to the direction of the flow of coolant at that location. Furthermore, unless clear to the contrary from the context xe2x80x9clengthxe2x80x9d preferably refers to a distance substantially parallel to the direction of flow of the coolant, and width or height preferably refers to a dimension being substantially perpendicular to the xe2x80x9clengthxe2x80x9d, where appropriate.
Where reference is made herein to xe2x80x9cupperxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d and similar expressions, preferably it refers to an arrangement in which a component is attached to the top surface of a circuit board and its upper surface is substantially horizontal. It will be appreciated that circuit boards can, in practice, be mounted xe2x80x9csidewaysxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cupside-downxe2x80x9d and that in such arrangements, for example, the xe2x80x9cupperxe2x80x9d surface of the device might, in fact, be its lowest surface.